


Robbers

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mafia, this is pure projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “I have a proposition for you,” he said, and Tony found himself in a flashback, back to a time when he had been saying those words to a much younger Peter. He hadn’t been himself back then, a far cry from the man that sat before him now.“Which is?” Peter outright grinned, stealing the breath right from Tony's lungs.“You and me, right here, right now. Just like old times,” he said, and the embers that had been glowing within Tony roared to life.In which, Peter comes back to Tony





	Robbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_benaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/gifts).



> Okay! So this is basically pwp, with some allusions to plot. Basically Tony is a mafia boss who found a non transitioned peter on the streets as a young teenager and took him in to be his kept boy. however the years passed and peter decided to leave, which tony allowed bc he had grown to care for him.  
> Written for my baby boo @professional_benaddict bc she asked so nicely and i love to spoil her

“Come in!” Tony called when there was a knock on his office door. One of his staff members stepped inside. 

 

“You have a visitor, sir.” 

 

“And who might that be?” he asked, going to take a sip of his scotch. 

 

“A Mr. Peter Parker.” Tony choked, the liquid burning his throat.

 

“Send him in,” he rasped once he had recovered. He fought to regain some sort of control, to school his features into something like bored indifference. 

 

His efforts were wasted when Peter stepped inside, looking gorgeous as ever - but different. The suit he wore hugged his new frame like a glove, no longer ill-fitting and bulky. He had chopped his hair off, the short locks opening his face up. He had an air of confidence about him that Tony had never seen before. But the face - his face was just as beautiful as it always had been. 

 

“Peter,” he whispered, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Peter gave him a smirk. 

 

“Been a long time, Mr. Stark.” And oh god, his voice. So much deeper than Tony could have ever imagined it being; it kindled something deep inside him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked. Peter chuckled and sat across from him, crossing his legs and meeting Tony’s gaze head on. 

 

“I have a proposition for you,” he said, and Tony found himself in a flashback, back to a time when he had been saying those words to a much younger Peter. He hadn’t been himself back then, a far cry from the man that sat before him now. 

 

“Which is?” Peter outright grinned, stealing the breath right from Tony's lungs.

 

“You and me, right here, right now. Just like old times,” he said, and the embers that had been glowing within Tony roared to life. 

 

“On your knees,” he said almost immediately. Peter slid to the floor without hesitation. Tony relished the sight. Oh, how he had missed this. He stood up, scotch in hand, and slowly made his way around the desk. 

 

“Did you miss me so bad, pet?” he asked, coming to stand directly in front of Peter. He kept his head down, just as he had been trained to do. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said. Tony made a low noise in the back of his throat, downing the rest of the alcohol and setting it on the desk behind him, before moving to undo his fly. 

 

“So you came crawling back like the cock-hungry little slut you are?” Peter whimpered at the words, the sound going straight to Tony’s cock. He took a fistful of those beautiful curls and yanked Peter’s head back as he pulled his cock out. 

 

“Yes, sir!” Peter gasped. 

 

“Good boy,” Tony said, guiding his cock towards Peter’s parted lips. Peter dropped his jaw and welcomed the head into his mouth with a soft suck, moaning at the taste as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“That’s it baby,” Tony muttered, the familiar heat like coming home. Peter swallowed him down with ease, until his nose was buried in the curls at the base, his throat fluttering around the head and making Tony curse softly. Peter started bobbing his head, tongue circling the tip before going all the way back down, just the way Tony like it. Before long, Tony was gripping both hands in Peter’s hair as he rocked forward into his awaiting mouth, Peter moaning like a whore as Tony fucked his face. 

 

“How I missed this mouth,” Tony said, pulling all the way out and running the spit-slicked head over Peter’s lips and cheeks. “But I missed another hole more.” Peter shivered at the words, making Tony grab him by the collar and hoist him roughly to his feet. 

 

“Strip,” he ordered, moving back around the desk and sitting down, stroking his cock leisurely as he watched Peter strip naked, taking his time to fold his clothes as he went, just as Tony had taught him to. 

 

“Come here,” he said when Peter was finished. He came around the desk quickly to stand before Tony expectantly. 

 

“Turn around and bend over.” He di so, showing Tony how wet he already was, arousal shining between his thighs. Tony reached out and slid two fingers in with ease, Peter moaning at the intrusion. 

 

“Already so wet for me, just from sucking my cock?” Tony teased, curling his fingers expertly and rubbing over that little bundle of nerves that had Peter’s legs shaking. 

 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” he whimpered, grinding his hips back onto Tony’s fingers and earning a sharp smack to his ass. 

 

“If I want you to beg for it, I’ll ask,” he said, pushing harder on Peter’s g-spot. Peter cried out, throwing his head back and spreading his legs wider. 

 

“Yes, sir,” he moaned, and Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from the chair, running the head of his cock over Peter’s slick entrance. 

 

“You really want my cock, baby? Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight for days?” 

 

“Yes, please, ruin me Mr. Stark!” Tony growled and slid in all the way to the hilt, draping himself over Peter’s bent form to push that much deeper. Peter practically keened, pushing his hips back for more. Tony’s fingers found themselves back in those curls, pulling Peter’s head back and arching his back as Tony pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in with all the force he could muster. Peter let out a choked cry, his hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth wood of the desktop. Tony started up a punishing rhythm, fucking into Peter like he was angry with him, drawing the most delicious noises from his lips. 

 

“This what you wanted, baby?” he said in Peter’s ear, voice low and gritty with desire. “Wanted to get fucked by my cock ‘til you saw stars? God, you feel just as good as I remember, such a tight hole just begging to be filled. No wonder you came back. You know that no one will ever fuck you like I can.” 

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark!” Peter cried. Tony groaned and gripped his hips in both hands, pounding into him with everything he had. 

 

“Please, Mr. Stark, can I - oh god! - please let me cum!” Peter practically sobbed. Tony reached a hand around to rub at his little babycock, making him scream out. 

 

“Cum for me, my little whore.” That was all it took for Peter’s whole body to seize up, his hole clenching around Tony’s cock as he cried out Tony’s name. The sounds, plus that wonderful heat tightening around him, sent Tony over the edge with a shout. Peter went limp over the desk, his breathing heavy and his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Missed this,” he said, sounding fucked-out and blissful. 

 

“You could have stayed. Being mine suits you,” Tony said, running a hand down Peter’s bare spine. “Don’t leave again. Stay. Stay here with me.” Peter cracked an eye open to look at Tony with a smirk. 

 

“Maybe I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
